highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Rika Minami
Rika Minami (南リカ, Minami Rika) is a sniper within the prefectural police and the best friend/roommate of Shizuka Marikawa. About Rika is the chief of first squadron in the prefecture police and an expert sniper in the Special Assault Team sent to clear the nearby airport of any zombie stragglers. She is close friends with Shizuka Marikawa and has the desire to go and save her from the outbreak of zombies. Appearance Rika is a tanned female with purple hair. It is shown that she wears a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she is shown to be wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Underneath her combat uniform, she wears a white sports bra. History Nothing is known about Rika's history at the moment, but the only thing that is revealed is that she has been friends with Shizuka Marikawa for a long time and that the two are roommates. Personality Rika's personality can be seen as straightforward and easy-going. She on many occasions in both the anime and the manga shows that she is very open about the subject of sex with Tajima (Rika's sex partner). Also, she is a calm and collected individual who displays amazing sniping skills, as shown when she is mentioned as ranking within top 5 of the country's snipers. She is depicted as an honorable person and has deep respect for her comrades. Plot Streets of the DEAD When the outbreak hit, Rika was ordered to the Tokonosu island airport with Tajima (Rika's partner) to secure the area to allow flights to leave. The airport as mainly only filled with either VIPs of the area or maintenance workers of the airport. There was a partial infection of Them on the island, despite the airport being an island. Someone among the families had been infected when arriving. She spent most of the day on her belly sniping Them off the runway to clear flights. She spent so much time on her stomach that her breasts were feeling numb. She told Tajima that she wanted to head back into the city. Not for a lover but for her friend. Guns n' Dead The days went by and all the airliners were gone. She couldn't understand why they were sniping these infected and not bombarding. They were called back by their team leader and regrouped to form a plan. They had a huge arsenal of weapons, but not enough people with training to use them. A plan was formed to use one of the fuel tankers, drive it through the undead spraying fuel, and set it on fire. Rika and Tajima took on this mission. She drove the tanker, using skills in hot wiring a car she was taught while in traffic division; and Tajima sprayed the fuel. Once further away, she became suspicious why she hadn't been hearing from Tajima. She was shocked to find that Tajima had been bitten in the leg. She asked him if he had any last request, commenting on how they don't have the room for sex; but he admitted he no longer even had the energy to feel up her breasts. He gave her his MP5 and was going to stay to ignite the fuel, taking himself out with the tanker. She saluted before she left and told him he was a great partner. She fought alone to return to the terminal 1 kilometer away. Back at the airport, she reported what had happened and requested if they survived the outbreak that Tajima be posthumously promoted. Surprisingly, Rika received a phone call from Shizuka Marikawa near the end of the second day. She was on the run with some of her students and they had taken some of her guns. Before Rika could find out where Shizuka, her cellphone suddenly fried in her hand. Looking to the bright light in the sky, she quickly realized the cause. A nuclear bomb launched by some foreign nation had been detonated in the atmosphere and sent out an EMP blast. All the electronics in the area had now been made useless. A panicked civilian asked her for help, but all she could only say that the nights were only going to get darker now. Deadlock Rika continued to defend this position until the JSDF arrived, and she was credit as one of the only reasons any humans survived. Her mission was complete. The only thing left for her now was to head into town and find Shizuka Marikawa. Weapons As a police officer in the SAT, Rika has access to a variety of firearms. The weapon she uses professionally is the Heckler & Koch PSG-1, an accurized semi-automatic version of the German G3 military rifle designed for competition, military, and police use. It's 1230mm long, weighs 7.2kg. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO Cartridge. The Sighting system is the Hensoldt ZF6X42PSG1. Her sidearm is a 9mm SIG Sauer P226 pistol. It's equipped with a red-dot sight and tactical flashlight. Rika owns several firearms, some of which, while assembled, are highly illegal in Japan. She has specially customize each weapon. She owns a Springfield M1A Super Match rifle, an Armalite AR-10T rifle modified to resemble a Knight's Armament SR-25, an Ithaca M-37 shotgun, and Barnett Wildcat C5 crossbow. All of these weapons were kept locked at her home and were taken by the survivors with Shizuka Marikawa (Rika's best friend). Trivia *Rika's surname '''Minami '''means "south" (南). *In the anime, Rika and Tajima's mission to the tanker was taken out. But, it was skipped right to the scene that occured just before the EMP wave instead. *It was mentioned that Rika is one of the top 5 snipers in the Japanese Self-Defense Force, but it is not mentioned what her ranking is. Category:Other Characters Category:Police Category:Female